Talk:Morrowseer/@comment-39082705-20190409180929/@comment-33343386-20190630012505
I guess you're right he did care for them... as tools... to rig a war... that he activley prolonged... with the end goal of commiting full scale GENOCIDE against an entire race of dragons... who were pacifists. Oh... but lets not forget, he and the other NightWings were still debating whether or not to ENSLAVE the rainwings before KILLING THEM ALL. Also he was completely willing to kill Glory and Tsunami, and really the rest of the dragonets of destiny, and replace them with other dragonets (ordering the death of Glory at least twice (once in the cave, again with Deathbringer). Speaking of the False Dragonets of Destiny, he forced Squid to fly back to his home with the full expectation that he would die doing so, ordered the false dragonets to KILL FATESPEAKER, and Viper fell into Lava and burned to death under his care, his reaction being frustration that he would have to find a replacement for this DEAD CHILD. And lets not forget all the miscelaneous murder that he is at least partially responcible for, like all the imprisoned Icewings in the arena, those Skywing guards, Kestrel (though not much was lost there), everyone he ordered Deathbringer to kill. And then there is his general noxious attitude to all things, his racism, and his insulting of others. And his sense racial superiority. And his streak of pathological lying. Like one of his final acts alive (aside from trying to kill Starflight, Clay, and Tsunami) was mocking Sunny and telling her that the prophecy is fake and that the war would continue indeffinantly, thousands of Dragons dying and that they would all die wondering why Sunny and the rest of the Dragonets weren't saving them. His penultimate act while alive was to try to make a dragon child as upset as possible. While his existance did enable the dragonets of destiny to get together, and without it Tsunami would probably be dead, Glory wouldn't be queen, and a whole lot of great stuff would have never occured, that doesn't make him a good or even a decent dragon. It was all inadvertant and it is honestly a miracle that anything as pure and good as the dragonets of destiny and their relationship was able to emmerge from his plans of (and let me repeat it for emphasis) CHILD MURDER, PROLONGED WAR, AND FULL SCALE GENOCIDE. And don't say to me 'Oh but he and the rest of the nightwings only did it because they were desperate and lived on a volcanic island that was slowly killing them. Can you really blame him?' Yes, absolutely, because just because you have a jusification for doing horrible things, doesn't mean you get a free pass. He and the rest of the nightwings had a choice as to how they approached their situation: they could have handled it with grace and maybe migrated to the rainforest without interfering with the rainwings or the war, or they could have meddled in a war, fear mongered their own people, and planned a full sace GENOCIDE. They did the latter. And even if their distress and fear excuses thier heinous plans (and yes I am talking about Nightwings in general by now, of which Morrowseer is the worst) their circumstances do not excuse their general racism, self entitlement, and pathological need to lie to all the other tribes about magic powers they don't have. This is not to say I feel no sympathy for the nightwings, I do, thats what makes them good villians, but I refuse to make excuses for them or to water down the true horror of what they were planning to do to the rainwings. And they changed, they accepted Glory and toned down their narcessistic and racist ways, hell Mastermind even showed remorse for his experiments and accepted his imprissonment. Morrowseer never changed, never showed any desire to change, and was the driving force behind all the child murder and attempted genocide in the books, he took advantage of other dragons fears and fanned them and used them to justify his horrid plans. He is a villian and his death is a symbolic rebuffing of all the villianous beliefs of the Nightwings. He. Sucks. Period. Exclamation. Point.